Lassiter Knew
by TheOneBlueGecko
Summary: Lassiter discovers that Shawn is not a real psychic. But, when a child is kidnapped will they be able to put this behind them and solve the crime. Published originally on PsychFic.


**Lassiter Knew**

**Chapter 1**

Lassiter hated driving out to Isla Vista, but the death of the Mayor's son at one of the Frat houses meant that he was assigned to the case. Lassiter walked into the sandwich shop Silvergreens, the only edible food in the mess of restaurants provided for the college kids. Picking out a table in the corner, as far from others as possible he sat down to review his notes on the case so far.

The case seemed fairly straight forward, the student was found passed out on a couch by others in the fraternity and on closer inspection they determined he was actually dead. Alcohol poisoning was suspected by the blood tests were necessary to confirm that.

What was not straightforward was why the Chief though that Spencer was necessary. Maybe his immaturity lent her to believe that he would have some insight into the location. "Spencer better stay out of my way," he thought to himself. "None of that psychic crap." Lassiter knew it was fake, he did not believe in any psychics, Spencer included; he just could not prove it.

The jingle of the bell on the entrance of the restaurant drew his attention and he glanced up. Spencer walked in with his friend, Gus. Lassiter slid down in his seat, hoping that Spencer would not see him.

"The police believe that it was alcohol poisoning?" Gus asked about the case.

"Apparently. They completely missed the actual evidence in front of their faces and just went with what they assumed," Shawn replied. "He was poisoned by something else. There was some a bottle of cleaning solution near the couch, it was out of place. What frat house have you ever seen with cleaning solution, none in I.V. for sure. Someone must have poisoned him with it, hoping that the police would just assumed alcohol poisoning and not look into it further."

"So, how are you going to tell them?" asked Gus.

"I am debating between channeling the frat boy and spontaneously yelling out the facts during a fit" replied Spencer.

"Go with the channeling, you have not done that in a while. So, who did it? I am leaning towards the jealous girl friend he was cheating on. She had to motive, plus she clearly had chemical burns on her hands, she must have spilled some of the cleaning solution when poisoning her boyfriend." Gus stated confidently.

"Why Gus, you are right," Spencer replied somewhat surprised. "Maybe you should start channeling the spirits soon," Spencer continued sarcastically.

"Hmm, maybe I will."

Lassiter watched Gus and Spencer walk out the door with their food. "This is perfect," he though, "I finally can show them for what they are fakes." Grabbing the remainder of his sandwich off of the table he walked out of the side door and back to the frat house.

Lassiter walked into the crime scene in time to see Spencer start to pretend he was channeling a spirit. Midway through Spencer's dramatic performance during which "the spirit" told of how he died Spencer paused, seeing the wrapper and sandwich in Lassiter's hand; however, he caught himself and picked up the routine flawlessly.

Lassiter had to give it to him. He was a terrible psychic, but he was a great detective. Lassiter leaned back against the wall, watching the rest of the performance. As ridiculous as it was it was rather amusing. He would let Spencer off the hook for now and so long as Spencer kept out of his hair he would keep what he heard at the sandwich place to himself.

**Chapter 2**

Shawn strode back into the frat house, Gus by his side. He was never one for fraternities, his desire escape his father meant that he never really considered college, instead running away to random job after random job as soon as he left high school.

The crime scene was fairly empty at the moment, only Buzz and some cop he had never met, although he remembered hearing at one point that his name was Ted Davidson, were there. His "channeling" would have to wait until at least Lassiter came back. This wait did not last long as at that moment he noticed Lassiter's reflection in the window as he walked in to the building.

"Ohhh! I feel someone, a boy, a boy in preppy clothes and a surfer hair cut," Shawn yelled out stumbling all around the room.

"Is it the Mayor's son?" asked Gus with fake surprise, approaching Shawn as if concerned.

Suddenly Shawn shifted his stance to attempt to replicate how he imagined a frat boy would be. "Cindy! It was Cindy. Cindy where are you? Why did you do it? You loved me and I loved you, as well as Rachel and Tina. Cindy where did you go?!" He yelled pretending to blindly search for the girl, wandering in Lassiter's direction, intending to mess up his hair and ask if he was Cindy. Shawn opened his eyes and immediately saw the Silvergreens wrapper in Lassiter's hand. The unconscious smirk on Lassiter's face told it all. Lassiter had heard them talking in the restaurant, he knew.

Shawn told himself that he needed to focus on the issue at hand. After falling out of character for only a brief moment he popped back into character. "The bottle on the ground," he stated as he swung around to point to it. "She poured that into my drink. Test the drink glass! Her fingerprints are on the bottle! Arrggg!" Shawn yelled as he fell to the floor, wriggling around. "We never clean this place! Look around, we would never be caught dead with cleaning supplies. Gahhh!"

"Shawn!" yelled Gus with fake concern, kneeling by his side. Shawn collapsed as if he passed out and Gus shook his shoulder.

"Gus?" Shawn asked weakly as he opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"You were taken over by the spirit of the Mayor's son; he was poisoned by his girlfriend Cindy." Gus looked up at the police officers, "Are you guys going to print the bottle or what."

Shawn jumped up. "Our work here is done, the spirits are appeased." He glanced over at Lassiter who was leaning against the wall smirking.

"Fine work Spencer," Lassiter stated sarcastically. "Your keen psychic abilities have once again solved the crime."

"Well we should be going. We do not want to leave the office unmanned for long." Shawn gestured to Gus to leave. Once out of hearing range of Lassiter and the police officers Shawn turned to Gus, "We might have a problem."

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks had passed since the incident at the Frat house and all work at the Psych office had ground to a halt. Not because of lack of demand. Far from it in fact. The mayor was so impressed with Shawn's work on the case that he had begun pressuring the chief to enlist his help more. The recent upswing in crime in Santa Barbara only added to this demand.

No the problem was not that Shawn's "powers" were no longer in demand; rather it was the chief detective. Lassiter had so far remained quiet about what he saw at the restaurant and this scared Shawn. He expected Lassiter to waltz into the Chief's office, Interim-Chief that is, and tell her everything. Yet nothing had happened. When Shawn walked into the police headquarters to receive his check Lassiter did not even move from his desk, he merely sat with an amused smirk on his face and stared at Shawn the whole time.

Shawn avoided the police headquarters like the plague after that. In the just two weeks since the incident as Gus had begun calling it, he had to turn down four cases.

As Shawn leaned back in his desk chair, feet up on his desk he heard his cell phone ring, picking it up he saw that it was the Chief. Planning his latest excuse as to why he could not take the case he answered the call.

"Chief..." he began to answer in an upbeat tone.

"Spencer!" Karen Vick interrupted sternly. "We need your help on a case and before you come up with an excuse, save it. We have a kidnapped child and are pulling together all our resources to find her. I am sure you have nothing better to do. I expect to see you in my office in a half-hour." With that she hung up.

Shawn sat in silence for a moment before looking over to Gus's desk.

"What was that about?" asked Gus. "I haven't see you so quiet since that incident in the 5th grade with Amy Stevens."

"We have a case, Gus."

"You decided to take one. What about Lassiter?" Asked Gus as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"The Chief did not let me have a word in edgewise. Well time to go meet old Lassie-face and the Chief," said Shawn as he stood up.

"What's the case?" asked Gus.

"No time, I will explain what I know in the car."

**Chapter 4**

Lassiter stood with authority in front of the entire police force. "Everyone listen up. We have a 5-year-old child missing. Name Elizabeth Green, brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian, last seen wearing a pink dress. She was seen being carried into the car of David Quinn 34 years old, 5ft, 10in, blond hair, blue eyes, also Caucasian, last seen wearing blue and green board shorts and a white t-shirt. The car is a white Ford Explorer license plate 3FLT768. I want all of you out looking for this car and leads on where he might have taken her."

The crowd broke up, all hoping to find the kid and to find her alive. Lassiter knew the odds were already against the kid; she was abducted in a botched home invasion and had been gone for over half an hour before the parents were able to get to a phone and call the police.

Thankfully a somewhat paranoid neighbor had a security camera monitoring his home and the car was visible in the shot. The description of the home invader and the owner of the vehicle matched and they were following with the assumption that it was the same man.

Lassiter was determined to catch the man before anything happened to the child. He had seen and heard of far too many children abducted and killed and did not want to see her as just another statistic.

"Spencer." Lassiter swung around when he heard the Chief greeting the fake psychic. Thinking about it, given the option fake was not that bad. He knew that all psychics were fake, well fake or insane. Given the option he would rather be working with the first.

The chief gave Lassiter a nod and he strode over to the Chief's office, O'Hara walking at his side.

"Spencer," the Chief continued, "Good to see you again. We have a five-year-old girl that was abducted from her parent's home in a botched robbery. If we hope to find her alive we need every available person we can find and that includes you. Lassiter will fill you about what we know so far."

Lassiter turned to Spencer who was looking at him with a bit of concern in his eyes. Lassiter hoped he would see Spencer looking at him with fear in his eyes, but all unrealistic hopes tend to fade fast. He turned back to the Chief, "I will fill Spencer in over at my desk that way you and O'Hara are free to do other things." With that Lassiter pushed Spencer towards his desk.

Lassiter sat down at his desks and motioned for Shawn and Gus to do the same. He leaned towards them and spoke in a quiet yet harsh tone. "I know that you are a fake. Hell, I know that all psychics are fakes, yet this department seems to have a soft spot when it comes to you. Not that I condone what you do, but you are able to get things done that we as real detectives that follow the real laws cannot. However, if you in anyway hinder this investigation I will not be at all reluctant to make everyone aware of what I know."

"Lassie, Lassie, Lassie," Shawn replied. He turned to Gus "I think that repeating his name three times really adds a dramatic flair, don't you think?" Gus nodded and they turned back to Lassiter, who was unsurprisingly still not amused by the nickname Lassie. "You underestimate us. We want to solve this case as much as you do. If the spirits make me do wild, unpredictable things that are questionable in their legality I cannot help it. Now if you could tell us about the case."

Shawn listened as Lassiter gave them the details about the kidnapping and descriptions of the girl, her abductor, and the car. At the same time though, he was glancing at the papers the detective had scattered around his desk, noticing that the suspect, David Quinn, still lived at home with his mother and had never been convicted or even suspected of committing a crime before. Within a few minutes Lassiter had filled them in with all the information the police had gather so far.

As they left the building Shawn turned to Gus. "Did you see that?"

"See what, Shawn?" asked Gus.

"The papers Lassie conveniently had scattered on his desk. David Quinn lives in the hills with his mother and has apparently never done anything illegal or even questionable in his life."

"So?"

"What would cause a totally boring guy to commit burglary and kidnapping?"

**Chapter 5**

"Shawn, we are we going again?" asked Gus as he nervously watched Shawn drive his company car.

"To Quinn's mom's house, Gus. He has lived at home his whole life, I am sure that there must be some sort of clue in the house."

The car screeched to a halt outside of a small peach colored house. It's nicely trimmed lawn and flowers a stark contrast to a broken down minivan in the driveway.

Shawn and Gus walked up to the front door and knocked. An old lady opened the door a crack and peered out. "Ms. Quinn?" Gus asked smoothly. She nodded. "We are consultants with the Santa Barbara Police and would like to ask you a few questions about your son.

"The police have already asked me about him." She said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, but my partner here," Gus gestured to Shawn, "is their psychic consultant. If we could just step inside, we would be most grateful." She reluctantly opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

Shawn eyed the living room, which, like the front of the house showed an odd contrast of care and neglect. To the right was a table and work area, papers neatly sorted and organized, office supplies matching a decorative strip on the walls. To the left however was the TV area, coffee table covered with empty cans and take out containers.

Ms. Quinn noticed Shawn taking in the room. "My little angel tends to be rather messy," she commented seeing Shawn look at the coffee table. "But he is a good kid. The police must be mistaken about the incident. There is no was my darling David would ever take a little girl."

Shawn glanced at Gus, who seemed equally surprised that a 30-year-old man living at home would be called a "little angel" or a "good kid".

"He is fixing your car for you," stated Shawn.

"Yes," replied a surprised Mrs. Quinn. "Oh right, you are a psychic."

"The spirits tell me that he promised to be done with the car a while ago but has been busy." Mrs. Quinn nodded. Shawn continued, adapting his statements to reflect her reactions. "He doing other things, he has been busy. Spending his time watching TV and not working"

"Yes. My son has never been one to work. He loves to watch bike competitions on TV," explained Mrs. Quinn, beginning to talk more freely. "His father was the same. Both of them had so many hopes and dreams that never came true." She pointed to a picture on the wall of her son on a mountain bike. "He dreamed of being a professional stunt biker, but he never had much luck." Mrs. Quinn's demeanor suddenly changed back to a more reserved manner. "You should be going. There is really nothing for you to find out here. My David did not do anything wrong. You are wasting your time."

"Yes, Gus, let's go," stated Shawn walking himself to the door.

"What was that about?" asked Gus. "We hardly got to talk to her."

"Gus, didn't you see. The Mrs. Quinn seemed worried that she had given something away, so something she said is probably worthwhile. Plus, she was trying too hard to defend her son's innocence she must think that her son could be guilty."

"Shawn, most parents would defend their children. Not everyone is like your dad."

"Maybe, but there was still something odd about it. She obviously regretted telling us about his biking dreams. That is where we will start looking for him. Not far from here is the start of the trail to Inspiration Point, any serious mountain biker knows that trail. It is currently closed due to a small landslide and would be an excellent place to hide.

**Chapter 6**

Shawn pulled the car over to the side of the road near the access road that was the start of the trail. The gate preventing cars from entering the road was unlocked and open. Gus followed him along the road. A few bends in the road later Shawn stopped and motioned for Gus to do the same. They peered around the corner, listening to a distant conversation.

Right around the corner were two cars, one matching the description the suspect's. Just beyond that two men stood arguing. One matching the description of David Quinn, the other also bore a striking resemblance.

"David!" Shouted the other man. "Listen to me!"

"I just, I just don't know what to do," David explained, his voice quivering with fear.

"You are going to have to figure something out. It is your fault we are in this mess. You were just supposed to break in and take the papers."

"They were there. You said they would be out, Dad."

"So they changed their plans, but you idiot, why did you take the girl?"

"For leverage. I was going call them and offer a trade of the girl for the papers. I just have not had a chance to yet."

"How, would that have helped me? They would have known I was in on the plan!"

Shawn and Gus, backed up. "It's the kidnapper," said Gus.

"I know, stay here for a moment." Shawn crept forward again and over to the car. Standing up he peered through the window and his eyes met those of a terrified little girl matching the description of the victim. He put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and then crept back behind the corner.

"Gus," he whispered. "The girl is in the back of the car. Go back where no one will be able to hear you and call the police. I will stay here and keep an eye on the situation."

"Be careful, Shawn."

"Come on, Gus. When have I ever been anything else," Shawn said with a grin.

"Really I mean it," replied Gus with a final glance as he turned around to go call.

Shawn peered back around the corner to listen in to the conversation again.

"David! You know I have a camera outside my house. Why did you park there, idiot? It recorded everything. You could have at least told me so I could have destroyed the tape. But no, the police were there asking for it before I had any idea what happened."

"You have to help me. I was getting the papers for you"

"No I don't. You have nothing to tie me to the crime."

"Dad, you underestimate me. I am not the idiot you think I am. I recorded the conversation we had earlier. The one where you told me to steal the papers your neighbor's had detailing the illegal business you had running out of your house." David Quinn pulled out a small cassette tape.

"You give me that now, Son and I won't call the police and tell them just where you are."

"No."

"Given them to me now!" yelled David's father pulling out a gun and aiming it at his son. David frantically backed up.

"What are you doing dad?" David asked, scrambling backwards even further.

"Cleaning up your mess," he explained walking towards his son. "Now give me the tape," he said with an assertive tone. David tossed it to him. "You always were an idiot." He dropped the tape on the ground and shot it with his gun, practically obliterating it. "Why would you bring that tape with you? Your evidence is now gone. Trust me the police are never going to find you or your mess," he explained gesturing towards the car. David fell backwards as he frantically backed up.

Shawn meanwhile was creeping over to the back of the car.

"David, is there any reason as to why I should save you?"

Shawn peered in the window of the car and once again motioned for the girl to be quiet. He tried the back door, but it was locked. He looked and saw the only door that was unlocked was the driver's side door. He crept towards it.

"I cannot think of any reason to save you. Goodbye, David."

Shawn slowly opened the door and reached around to unlock the doors. The pop of the door locks were immediately followed by the loud shot of the gun and a yell of fear from the little girl. He quickly crept to the back of the car and quietly opened the door. "Elizabeth," he whispered, "I am friends with the police. I need you to come with me so that we can get you home to your parents." She edged back in the car. "I know that you are scared and I promise I am not going to hurt you."

Shawn momentarily looked away and through the cars windows. David's father was still staring down at his son. "We need to go now. That guy that took you is a bad man. We are going to run away from him." Elizabeth nodded and edged forward, out of the car. Shawn glanced up again and saw that David's father had turned away from him son.

"Now to clean up David's mess," David's father stated as he started towards the car.

**Chapter 7**

Lassiter would never admit it, but he knew their chances of finding the girl alive, let alone unharmed were slim to none. David Quinn had yet to contact the parents at all, no ransom demand, nothing. He glanced over at O'Hara who seemed equally glum. They had followed several leads, but turned up nothing.

A sudden bust of static from the police radio caught his attention.

"Calling all nearby police vehicles to respond. Elizabeth Green has been spotted off Tunnel Road near the mission. She is in the car of the David Quinn who is nearby along with an unidentified older male. Be warned that Shawn Spencer is near the scene and Burton Guster is waiting to direct officers to the location. No information has been provided as to possible weapons, but David Quinn was in possession of a gun when committing the kidnapping."

"O'Haran turn on the police siren, we are going to the scene," Lassiter stated as he quickly turned the car around and stepped on the gas. Lassiter hated to admit it, but Spencer got things done.

It took only a few minutes to get to the scene, but Lassiter's experience taught him that every second counted. "There's Gus." O'Hara noted gesturing towards Spencer's partner and their unforgettable blue car. Lassiter's car slammed to a halt and he and O'Hara jumped out.

"Where is Shawn?" O'Hara asked a frazzled looking Gus.

"He is up the road watching the situation. There were gun shots about a minute ago and it has been quiet since. Shawn has his phone, but I was worried to call."

"Where are the girl and the suspect?" asked Lassiter

"When I left the girl was in the car and the two men were arguing just past it up the road. But the situation may have changed."

"Gus, stay here with O'Hara. O'Hara I am going in, you stay here and set up a perimeter."

"Shouldn't we wait for back-up?" asked O'Hara.

"We don't have time." And with that Lassiter cautiously made his way along the road, gun drawn.

Shawn reached over to help Elizabeth out of the car when he noticed something under the passenger's seat, a gun. Glancing back at the man who was making his way ever closer to the car he grabbed the gun and helped the girl out. Moving between the girl and the car he started to lead her around the bend in the road when he heard a well behind him.

"What the Hell!" David's father had noticed the open door Shawn realized with alarm.

"I am going to pick you up." Shawn told then frightened little girl. "And then we are going to run." She nodded silently and he picked her up. The road ahead was open and would provide no protection so Shawn did the only thing he could think of. He ran across the road in the hope of finding shelter behind the rocks along the road, knowing that he would be exposed briefly in the process.

He heard a gun go off and felt a sharp pain in his arm but he continued, ducking behind a moderate sized boulder. He glanced around and pulled out the gun he found in the car. The man was still approaching and Shawn shot at the ground in his direction, hoping to stall his process. The man jumped back in surprise and behind the car, seeking cover as well.

Shawn turned back to the little girl who hiding behind the rock as well. "It's going to be okay. My police officer friends will be here soon to take you back to your parents."

She nodded again, still terrified. "I want my Mommy," she stated as she started to cry.

"I know, but you are going to have to keep being brave and wait a little bit more."

Shawn glanced around the edge of the rock and a bullet pinged off the rock, frighteningly close to his head. The man was starting to edge out from the car so Shawn send another warning shot in his way before he ducked back down. He though it was too good to be true but as he listened he was sure he could hear police sirens in the distance. "Elizabeth, my friends are going to be here very soon."

**Chapter 8**

Lassiter edged around the corner. To his right and off the road he could see what could only be Spencer's hair. To the left were David Quinn's car and some guy using it for cover. The man inched forward and received a warning shot in return by his feet. Lassiter immediately wondered where in the world Spencer got a gun.

Spencer seemed occupied at the moment and the man seemed to be only focused on Spencer, oblivious to his surroundings. Lassiter edged around the car. In the distance he saw a body on the ground that matched the description of the suspect David Quinn.

Lassiter raised his gun to unidentified man's head. This is what he loved about the job catching the perps. Lassiter nudged the barrel of the gun against the man's back. "Drop you weapon," Lassiter demanded in his normally assertive tone. With a clatter the gun fell to the floor and Lassiter kicked it away.

"I…I wasn't doing anything," the man muttered.

"Save it. You have the right to remain silent. I am arresting for attempted murder and involvement in the abduction of a minor." Lassiter pulled out his trusty handcuff and, after slamming the man against the trunk of the car, handcuffed the suspect.

"Spencer!" Lassiter called out as he walked the suspect forward. Hearing no response he tried again, "Shawn?"

"Lassie!" A voice called out. Shawn looked out from behind the rock before he turned back, "That's my police friend I told you about." Shawn came out from behind the boulder clutching his arm and being followed by a terrified looking girl.

Lassiter heard the sound or running footsteps and saw a number of police officers coming towards them. "David Quinn is on the ground past this car," he explained. "This man is under arrest for the attempted murder of our resident psychic and Elizabeth Green."

A couple officers came over to take the suspect away. Another police officer was attempting to lead Elizabeth Green away from the scene, but her hand was clutching the edge of Shawn's shirt. Lassiter saw Shawn bend down and talk to the girl.

"This officer is a good guy; he is going to take you back to your parents. And if you ask nicely I bet he will turn of the siren of the police car for you." The girl face lit up with a smile and she allowed herself to be led away. "Lassie!" Shawn cried out again with enthusiasm. "I think I was shot is the arm."

Lassiter looked at saw that the arm that Shawn was clutching had quite a bit of blood dripping down it. "Come Spencer, I will drive you to the hospital."

Lassiter and Shawn sat in silence in the car. Shawn worried that Lassiter would kill him for getting blood on the upholstery. Lassiter hoping that the department would pay him back for the cost of cleaning the blood he was sure Shawn was dripping on the upholstery. Gus had stayed behind to give the police a statement off what he knew of the situation.

"So…" Shawn started breaking the silence. "You heard that conversation I had will Gus about my 'Powers' at Silvergreens."

"Yes."

"So when are you going to tell the Chief?" asked Shawn.

"Tell her what?" replied Lassiter. Shawn gave in an u amused glance. "Look Spencer. I know you are a fake, I have always known. You are a psychic. Psychics are all fakes; something I understand unlike the rest of our police force, who is oddly gullible and easily impressed when it comes to your "psychic abilities" in particular. Thus, you are as much of a psychic as any of them. Police departments across the country higher psychic consultants for their…unique…approaches to solving crime. Has a single one of these psychics ever allowed themselves to be tested in a controlled environment? No.

"Plus, all the evidence I have against you being a psychic is my word against your word. That would never hold in court. I will look like a fool if I tried to claim you were fake. Everyone knows I believe you to not be a real psychic, but they will never believe you are not one until you say so. You would be a great detective, I am sure you know that even though you would never admit so."

"Why Lassiter, I do believe you are defending my honor." Shawn exclaimed in a fake southern accent.

"Shut up Spencer."

Shawn leaned back against the car door, his arm hurting more than he cared to admit. "Thank you." He stated, quite unlike him, and closed his eyes for the rest of the ride.

Lassiter stopped at the front of the emergency section of the hospital where a nurse was already waiting to take Shawn in. Lassiter walked around to the passenger door and tapped on the window. Shawn opened his eyes and looked up. "You can get out now Shawn," Lassiter explained as he opened the door. Lassiter leaned against the car as he watched Shawn being wheeled into the hospital. Shawn really did do well on the case, as unconventional as his methods were. He got back in his car, determined to convince the Chief to cover proper police procedures to Shawn.

"Gus!" Exclaimed Shawn as his best friend walked into his room. "Where were you?" he asked, slightly loopy from his pain meds.

"The police were taking my statement. Are you okay?"

"Just a flesh wound," Shawn cried out a bit loud.

"I called you Dad, he is coming over to the hospital.

"You what?" exclaimed Shawn, snapping out of his drug induced stupor.

"I called you dad…"

"I got that why? He is going to kill me. He made me promise to never get shot."

"What?"

"Back in second grade, back when he thought I would be a police detective. He made me promise to never get shot."

"He won't remember Shawn that was a long time ago," stated Gus trying to calm him down.

"Oh, he will remember. I do."

"I am sure he will understand Shawn, given the situation. You saved that girl."

"It won't matter. Quick, try that window Gus. See if it opens, we have to get out of here now." Gus did not move. "Fine I will do it." Shawn stumbled over to the window and fumbled for the lock.

"SHAWN!" A voice yelled from down the hall.

"Oh no he's here." Shawn stated as he finally managed to undo the latch.

"SHAWN SPENCER!" The voice continued. Shawn could hear one of the nurses pleading for Henry to quiet down as he was disrupting the patients.

Shawn had one leg out the window by the time his dad reached his room."Shawn Spencer? What are you doing?"

"Oh, just stretching my legs." Shawn explained nonchalantly and he climbed back down.

"What did I tell you about getting shot?" His dad demanded.

"To not do it." Shawn responded.

"Good I though you forgot." Henry replied as he sat down on a chair in the room. Shawn sat back down on his bed during the uncomfortable silence that had broken out. "I am proud of what you did today." Henry explained.

Shawn looked out the window in surprise.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I was trying to find a flying pig or something."

"Shawn, I was being serious."

"Gus, you have a better view then I do. Did hell freeze over when I was in here or something? First Lassiter said I would be a good detective and then my Dad congratulates me on being a psychic."

"Shawn you need to learn to take the complements when they come to you. You psychic gig won't last forever."

"That's what you think dad. That's what you think."


End file.
